Conventional spacecraft docking mechanisms have generally relied upon precise control of inertial propulsion systems such as small thruster jets to position an active craft in motion relative to a passive craft for docking. Such inertial propulsion systems have been very difficult to control and present a constant risk of misalignment and possible collision and damage to the spacecraft.